1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data management, and, more particularly, to a method and means for hierarchical storage of data to achieve efficient archiving and retrieval of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The technology explosion in the manufacturing industry has resulted in many new and innovative manufacturing processes. Today's manufacturing processes, particularly semiconductor manufacturing processes, call for a large number of important steps. These process steps are usually vital; therefore, a large number of data files are generated to properly document the process steps.
The manufacture of semiconductor devices requires a number of discrete process steps to create a packaged semiconductor device from raw semiconductor material. The various processes, from the initial melt and refinement of the semiconductor material, the slicing of the semiconductor crystal into individual wafers, the fabrication stages (etching, doping, ion implanting, or the like), to the packaging and final testing of the completed device, are so different from one another and specialized that the processes may be performed in different facilities in remote regions of the globe.
For example, the process of growing and refining a large semiconductor crystal (e.g., Si, GaAs, or the like) may be performed by a foundry specializing in such crystal growth techniques. The resultant crystals may then be sold directly to a semiconductor manufacturer, either as large crystals, or as wafers sliced from a large crystal.
The semiconductor manufacturer may then slice the semiconductor crystal into wafers, if the semiconductor material is not already in wafer format. The semiconductor manufacturer then fabricates semiconductor circuit devices (e.g., microprocessor, DRAM, ASIC, or the like) on individual wafers, usually forming a number of devices on each wafer. The individual fabrication (or "FAB") processes include photolithography, ion implantation, and other associated FAB processes known in the art. Typically, the resultant semiconductor device is tested on the wafer during and after the FAB process.
Once the semiconductor devices have been fabricated and tested on the wafer, the wafer is sliced up into individual semiconductor chips and packaged. The packaging process includes mounting and wire-bonding the individual chips to chip carriers (e.g., PLCCs, DIPs, CER-DIPs, surface mount carriers, or the like) and final testing of the resultant packaged semiconductor device. This packaging process is fairly labor intensive, and thus it may be desirable to perform the mounting, wire-bonding, and final testing at an offshore facility where labor rates may be cheaper. Once completed, the packaged semiconductor device may again be tested, and then labeled and shipped to customers through a distribution system.
One problem that arises in current manufacturing-data management techniques, is that the various processes take place at different discrete locations. Thus, it is difficult to track a semiconductor device through the fabrication process from single crystal to finished product. Such tracking may be useful for quality control purposes to determine the causes of product problems that may result in low yields or circuit defects. Tracking data files that correspond to all of the steps in the fabrication process, and managing those data files, is a very difficult task.
Another problem with current methods of storing data files is that a large amount of resources is required to store, archive, and retrieve data. A more organized manner of performing storage management of data would greatly improve manufacturing processes. Large sections of data could be stored, archived, and retrieved in an efficient manner with such a storage management vehicle. Better data management would improve manufacturing capabilities.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.